


Don't Distract Me

by GwendolynGreene



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Erotica, F/M, Oral Sex, Pterasaurs, Sex, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Strike Team, They go back to the island, aviary, because it was such a great idea the first four times, sex scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5633464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwendolynGreene/pseuds/GwendolynGreene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire and Owen have settled down into what they think resembles a normal, functioning life. They got a new place to live together, they both have jobs, they talk regularly with Claire's family. That all comes crumbling down around them when they're approached for a mission to go back on the island. It's the craziest, most moronic idea anyone could have come up with. So why did they agree to do it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy!
> 
> Note that this is a sequel to my previous fic, **[Distract Me.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4332042/chapters/9823566)** It's not necessary to read that one first, but they are written for the same timeline.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger Perlman shows up and makes Claire and Owen an offer they somehow can't refuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Minor edits done 3/28/2016

There were a number of things that Owen had learned about Claire since they’d officially moved in together. For example, Claire was a stress-eater. She was also a neat freak, just as expected. She liked to listen to classic rock and watch old silent films. When she wasn’t dressed in her crisp whites and stilettos Claire preferred sweat pants and comfy slippers. She was a bit of a cuddle-bug when it was cold or when it was raining or just really whenever she was around Owen. But most importantly, Owen found out, was that she had nightmares too.

The trials had started nearly three months ago and were long over by now. There were still inquiries and insurance claims and lawsuits up the hoo-ha, but Claire had washed her hands of it and had officially resigned from Masrani corp. She said it was for the better. There was nothing left for her to do.

When the trials had started, the company had put up Claire, Owen, and all the other surviving employees in a hotel a block away from the courthouse, to keep them all central. Most employees were only needed to give a single statement, if even that. After the first few days the population of the floor of that hotel, which had been entirely reserved for Jurassic World staff, dwindled to a scarce few. Everyone moved on. Found new places to live. With family. With friends. They’d stuck Claire and Owen in two separate rooms almost an entire hallway apart. But since they had the entire floor to themselves and ninety percent of the rooms were already empty, Owen had taken up residence in the room beside Claire’s. As the nights wore on they’d started to use the door between their two rooms more and more.

The first night had been strange. It was utterly silent but Claire knew he was in there. She was hovering by the door, unsure whether or not it would be okay to open it. She’d been worrying her bottom lip between her teeth for probably ten minutes when she heard Owen’s voice on the other side say “I can see your shadow underneath the door, Claire.”

From there on they came and went as they pleased and there were always open arms and a warm bed whenever either of them needed it. Then they were released and the only logical thing to do was find a place together. Neither of them had questioned it, really. But they also never talked about it.

Karen had offered up a room in her house, but Claire had declined. San Diego had seemed as convenient as anywhere so they stayed where they were. Almost immediately, Owen had gotten a job at the San Diego Zoo in Animal Care. It was where he felt comfortable. It had taken a while for anyone to even consider Claire for a job after the Incident, but a small startup had been very excited to take her on. Indominus Rex or no Indominus Rex, Claire Dearing had still run a wildly successful theme park for ten years.

So they’d fallen into a very easy rhythm. Owen had to work weekends so Claire would sometimes go to the Zoo during his lunch so they could sit and eat together. The other workers at the Zoo had gotten very well acquainted with Claire and they got used to seeing her around. Owen would sometimes change his ringtone in Claire’s phone to things like “Take Your Clothes Off” and Claire made him promise to stop calling during meetings. They didn’t talk about Isla Nublar or dinosaurs or InGen or nightmares. They didn’t talk about living together and they didn’t talk about what kind of relationship they were in. It was easier that way.

Everything was really just easy.

Until Roger Perlman showed up. He didn’t bother calling, since in his words “Claire would just hang up on him again”. It was one of those rare days that Claire and Owen were both off of work and got to spend the day together. Roger had knocked on the door and refused to let Claire close it in his face. To be honest, Claire was too shocked to do anything of the sort. This sudden dose of reality broke Claire out of her easy demeanor.

She sat rather coldly in the small living room as Roger sat across from them, talking of injuctions and appeals until Claire had been staring at his face so long she’d finally figured out what was twisting her gut.

“You want to go back.” Claire said aloud. Roger froze and Owen turned back around from where he was standing in the kitchen, pouring another glass of water.

“What?” Roger smiled.

“You want to go back. I know that look. You’re not here to make chit chat; that’s the same look you wear when you’re trying to convince board members that preparatory expenditures are within the regulatory bounds of consistent economic performance.” Claire sat forward in her chair, looking Roger dead in the eyes. “InGen’s buttered you up into going back onto that island.”

Owen was back in the living room now, looking at Roger with less certainty but all the intensity that Claire was. Roger set down his glass, raising his hands up in submission.

“Claire, Claire, please. It’s not like that,” he started.

“Well? Am I right or not?”

“No.” Roger emphasised. He hesitated, tasting his worlds before allowing them out. “It’s not InGen that’s asking to go back.”

“Oh my God.” Claire breathed.

“You have got to be kidding me!” Owen piped in.

“No, no! Listen! It’s not InGen that’s running this operation anymore! They cleared out, took all they could when they evacuated. They haven’t said anything to us since except what was necessary in court!”

“All this talk about _‘safety of everyone involved’_ and you’re planning to send more people to be Dino Dinner!” Claire’s voice was holding steady at loud, but she wasn’t yelling. Not yet. “Didn’t you guys learn anything the first time?”

“How about the first four times?”

“Listen, Listen, please! You two don’t understand.” Roger pleaded. “InGen have everything they need to make another Dinosaur attraction. And who’s going to stop them? It’s certainly not us. Masrani Global has no say in InGen’s activities any more. They struck a deal after the Incident. They wanted total corporate separation, and they pressured the board. Named Masrani’s death as the reason. With all the pressure of the trials, the board signed off on it just to keep them quiet.”

“Listen up, because you don’t seem to understand. Anyone you send onto that island is as good as dead. It’s happened before. It will happen again. So what the hell is important enough to risk more lives?”

“Whatever InGen left behind in that lab.”

“We told you, they cleared out.” Claire reminded him.

“But did they take everything?” Roger asked.

Claire considered for a moment. “So, what? You think InGen left something behind and you’re going back to fetch it for them?”

“No, not exactly.” Roger was wringing his hands in his lap.

“No, please. Tell us more about your crackpot plan.” Owen spat.

“It’s not InGen we’re worried about here. It’s InGen’s competitors. You really think they would have left behind anything they need that badly? Not on your life. But do you know how many of their competitors would kill to have just one sample of their work? What they would do with it?”

Claire considered for a moment. One Dino park is bad enough. But two? Imagining the competition in Dino breeders made Claire sick to her stomach.

“You remember the kid who got bit? Two years back?”

“Whoa, whoa. Someone got bit by one of our dinosaurs?” Owen turned around to face them. “Why haven’t I heard about this?”

“Believe me, the kid who was doing it was no more eager to go to the press with what he was doing than we were. It never went public.” Claire tried to explain. Owen still looked confused. “He was sent in by Frost Genetics, one of our major rivals in the genetic coding department. We’ve had numerous people try to take home a sample of the animals’ DNA over the years. Blood. Feces.” Roger cringed. “But this kid’s plan was to get a sample of the dinosaur’s saliva by getting bitten. Unfortunately he underestimated the bite force of a baby Triceratops. Oh, he was fine. Only got about eighteen stitches, but he got to keep the arm.”

Owen just shook his head. From working so close with such dangerous animals, it’s unfathomable to him that anyone would _want_ to get bitten.

“So let me get this straight: you want to go back onto the island to _prevent_ anyone from getting whatever’s leftover in the lab?” Owen asked.

“Yes. Small strike team. Destroy anything they find. In and out as soon as possible.”

The room was silent for a moment.

“Well, I gotta say. In the realm of terrible ideas it certainly could have been worse. I’m almost expecting a part two to this plan.”

Claire looked Roger right in the eye. But of course, as Owen had predicted, Roger wasn’t done.

“There’s also the matter of the Aviary.”

“There it is.” Owen slammed his hand down on the back of the couch. He turned and looked like he wanted to storm out of the room. Roger turned to Claire instead.

“Claire, the dome was never activated in the rush of evacuation. Strike Team A is busy enough as it is. We’ve got a real problem on our hands.”

Strike Team A. In the wake of the last disaster on Isla Sorna, site B, there were Pterasaurs escaping the island in alarming numbers. Strike Team A was assembled and they were deployed into the surrounding areas to take out the refugee animals under the radar. This went on for a while, finding and killing any animals that may have taken up residence in the nearby islands. There’s actually a section of forest on one that locals still refer to as the “Devil’s Perch”. Of course, only a few people ever saw the animals and none of them ever made it out alive.

Since the Aviary was broken open again, there was double the work. Pteranodons and Dimorphodons were escaping in flocks, as the news reels will be all too happy to show you. Strike Team A was diverted to take care of these escapees, who were a lot bigger and a lot angrier.

“What do you mean the dome was never activated?”

“What’s the dome?” Owen asked, walking back into the conversation.

“The dome; It was a safety feature put in place in the event of animal escape. From what I understand it’s basically an electrical shield around the aviary, and once it’s activated, anything that passes through it still wearing one of our trackers, it gets fried.”

“And nobody thought to activate it while these things were eating people on Main Street?”

“All personnel were evacuated from the Aviary when the Indominus was headed that way. When Masrani’s helicopter crashed, nobody was there to hit the switch. Once the assets were out it was absolute mayhem. Nobody thought to go back to turn it on.”

“And you’ve waited three months to do anything about it? What the hell?”

“We’ve been under strict orders from three different branches of government. We’ve been able to take some satellite scans, but no one’s been allowed anywhere near the place while the investigation’s been going on. In a week or so the ban will be lifted and we can get someone on the island to flip the switch. We need to get on that island before anyone else does. Please, Claire. You have to understand, at least.”

Claire was trying her hardest. She really was. She wanted to hate the plan. She wanted to think Roger was a crazy bastard, shove him out the door, and never speak to him again. But she couldn’t. This was all news to her since she resigned. She had to agree that, objectively, he had a point. But something still bothered her.

“Let’s say I do. Why are you here telling us? Neither of us are under your employment; we don’t have any more information on this than you do. So what is the point of telling us, if the obviously better plan would be to keep us in the dark unless you _wanted something_.”

You could slice the tension in the air with a knife.

“Owen, we were hoping you would come with us.”

If Roger said anything after that, nobody could have heard it. Claire jumped to her feet and both of them started full-out yelling at him. Accusations, blame, even insults. They couldn’t be heard over each other and neither could Roger when he tried to fight his way into the conversation.

“You lying, sneaking son of a bitch.”

“Mr. Grady! Owen! Please. We have our reasons and we’re willing to pay you considerably. You have a working knowledge of that island-”

“I don’t give a shit about your reasons and I couldn’t care less what you’d pay me! This is ridiculous. I just get to wash my hands of you guys and here you are, asking me to go back to that hellhole.”

“You said it yourself, Owen. Anyone who steps foot on that island is a dead man without knowing what’s out there and what it can do. You were U.S. Navy. You have the best shot of anyone surviving out there.”

Owen was steaming, but he said nothing. Instead, Claire cut in,

“If Owen’s going then so am I.”

“Who said I was going?”

“Claire, please.”

“No, Roger. You listen this time. You fucked up and now you need someone to clean up your mess and the only reason I even remotely agree with what you’re doing is because there are real world ramifications to these mistakes. Real, innocent people are going to be in danger unless someone does something. But you want to send a group of men, unfamiliar with the territory, into a Jurassic War Zone and expect them to be able to tell what’s coming their way in order to make it home. I can tell you right now not a single person alive today knows that island better than me.”

“Claire, please. You don’t know the first thing about survival. I don’t have the manpower to spend on guarding you the entire way through.” Roger protested.

“You don’t have to.”

“Claire, come on.” Owen said “Just because you got through the jungle the first time doesn’t mean you stand a chance out there on your own.”

“I never said I did. On the ground, your men will have ten feet of visibility in that brush, at best. From the control room I can see everything, down to every single Stegosaurus who’s taking a shit on what blade of grass. I know the island and I know the control room. I also know for a fact that either way, you need somebody in there because activating the Dome is a two-person job. Both switches have to be flipped, one at the Aviary and one in the control room. If you want your men to have any chance of coming home you’re going to need experienced eyes in that room and you don’t have the time to get anybody else.”

“Hang on! This is ridiculous. I never said I was going.” Owen cut in. Even as he said it, it was sinking in. He was going. And if he was going, there was no way in hell he’d be able to convince Claire she couldn’t. Even Roger was coming around to the idea. So Roger left, with a promise to email Claire the details of the mission.

After he left, no one said anything for a while. It was just dawning on both of them just how ridiculous it all seemed. After everything they went through, and here they are agreeing to go back. After Claire hadn’t moved from her spot on the couch for quite a while, with her comfy slippered feet pulled up close to her body, Owen walked back over to her.

“Damnit, Claire. Why’d you do that?”

“What?”

“Why’d you have to offer to join the mission?” Owen contemplated sitting down himself, but he felt restless. He couldn’t sit. He had to pace. “You could’ve said nothing, and then it’s only my ass on the line, but no. You had to volunteer. Do you still feel responsible for what happened on that island? Is that it?”

“Are you kidding me? Of course I still feel responsible. But you know who holds all the blame? InGen. Everything that happened on that island is InGen’s fault. I’m done taking responsibility for their actions.”

“Then why are you going?”

“You don’t think I can do it, do you? Even from the control room?”

“Of course that’s not- I know you can run the control room. That was your job, along with ten million other things a day. But why the hell would you volunteer to go back to that?”

“What, I’m not allowed to want to help protect innocent people from getting hurt by these bastards?”

“No. No, there’s more to it than that. I just don’t understand why.”

“You wanna know why? Fine! Because you were going! I knew the second Perlman asked you that you’d be shipping off with them, and I would be left here, alone, wondering if this time you wouldn’t be coming back because goddamnit everything’s changed and I don’t know how to survive without you!” Claire took a shaky breath. It slipped out. She didn’t mean to say it.

The room went from argument loud to steely silent in a matter of heartbeats. Tears were starting to fall from Claire’s eyes. This was the closest either of them had ever come to saying the dreaded “I love you.” A sign of commitment. A declaration of devotion. Whatever the hell it was. It was out and there was no way to reel it back in.

This was usually where Claire would run and hide. Bury herself in work. Push the other person away. But this time, just this once, she allowed Owen’s hand to reach out slowly, hesitating. As if Claire were a scared animal, ready to flee at the first sign of danger. He reached out and Claire let him brush her cheek with his hand. He pulled her in, shaking, against his chest and wrapped his arms around her. She let him hold her until the tears stopped flowing but nothing else would ever be the same again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! Thanks a lot, anyone who read this. I've planned the whole thing out and I hope to get it done really quick. Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated, as it keeps this newbie writer going! :)
> 
> Don't forget to visit my [Tumblr](http://www.gwendolyngreene.tumblr.com) for all of my posted works.
> 
> Thank You for reading!
> 
> -GG


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire prepares to say goodbye to her nephews and sister before they ship out to Costa Rica once more, and finds it more difficult than she could have imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning: This chapter includes a sex scene. That was never the intention, but what can you do when you pull something from the graveyard of abandonment and it suddenly turns erotic on you?

The bags were packed. The mail was on hold. Time off from work was coordinated. There was only one thing left to do. Claire braved herself as the little progress wheel on the screen spun around and around. The word ‘Connected’ flashed for a moment on the screen before the image of her sister appeared, all smiles.

“Claire!” Karen said. “I have good news. You remember that proposal I submitted a couple weeks ago? It’s finally being reviewed by the board. If this goes through it could be a major game-changer.”

Claire smiled. “Congratulations. That’s great.”

Her nephews were nowhere to be seen. Claire had called as early in the day as she could in hopes of catching her sister while they were still at school. The time difference threw her, but she hoped she’d made it in time. She didn’t think she could bear being the one to tell Zach and Gray. She would leave that job to Karen. She’d always been the one with more tact.

She’d tried running it over in her mind dozens of times, how she would tell them. It always ended badly. Either tears or anger. Claire wasn’t sure which she dreaded more. Now that the moment had arrived, she discovered that her sister’s warm smile was actually the most painful of all.

“Where’s Owen?” Karen asked.

“He’s out, getting some stuff.” Claire said.

“You okay?” Karen quizzed, looking at her sister’s worried expression.

“Hmm?” Claire was surprised at the comment. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Everything’s okay with Owen?”

Leave it to Karen to ask the question that felt the most like a suckerpunch to the gut. 

“Everything’s fine. Listen, Karen, I have to tell you-”

Claire was cut off by the sound of a door opening and closing on the other end of the line. Two sets of footsteps turned her sister’s attention behind her as Zach and Gray appeared around the corner. They said hello to their mother before noticing who was on her computer screen. They came forward to greet Claire even more enthusiastically. 

“Claire! Claire! You’ll never guess what I heard yesterday!” Gray began.

“Hang on a sec. Your father drop you off?” Karen interrupted.

“Yeah, he’s outside. Says he wants to talk to you about something.” Zach said.

Karen excused herself and Gray continued on, taking his mother’s empty seat. “I read something about the island. The international ban on travel to Isla Nublar is being lifted on Thursday and I heard there’s already a plan to go back. Something about proprietary ownership of genetically modified material.”

“Wha-how? How did you hear about this?” Claire started.

“What? Why didn’t you tell me any of this?” Zach asked at the same time.

“I hadn’t confirmed it yet.” Gray explained to his brother.

“How did you hear about this?” Claire asked again.

“I have my sources. So, are you guys going? Back to the island?”

Claire couldn’t respond. She was too dumbstruck to do anything.

“She quit her job already. She doesn’t work for them anymore. She can’t be going.” Zach said. “Right, Claire?”

“Well-I…I don’t know where you heard about this, but…”

“Answer the question.”

Claire looked at them. She looked into their eyes and couldn’t say it. After what she’d gone through to get the boys off of that island the first time around, she couldn’t bear to tell them that she was going back. Truth be told, every night since they’d agreed to do it she’d fought herself over her decision. Owen didn’t seem to be faring much better, but that was only because she knew how well he hid things. The stony grimace and the occasional glance off into the distance, rubbing his chin, was enough to tell Claire there was a storm of insecurity brewing inside of him. But neither of them said anything and neither of them backed out of the plan. They just packed and made their plans and silently prepared to say goodbye for possibly the last time.

“Yeah. Yeah, we’re going back.” Owen’s voice said from behind Claire. She turned to see him come in from the kitchen into frame for the boys to see. She hadn’t heard him come in.

“What? How long have you guys known this? How could you not have told us? How could you be going back to that? When are you leaving?”

Claire, pulling just enough courage from Owen’s presence to speak again, chose to answer only the last question Zach had thrown at them. “We leave tomorrow.”

Zach looked hurt. He was still standing from when he’d come in and started to pace around the room. Gray watched him for a moment, then turned back to Claire. Owen’s hand was on her shoulder, gently massaging it. He probably didn’t even realize he was doing it. It happened every now and then, when they were watching a movie on the couch or curled up in bed. Sometimes Owen’s hands, wherever they were on Claire at that moment, would start to press and squeeze just the right amount to relieve any tension she’d pent up in her body. Sometimes he’d lean in to press a gentle kiss where he was working. His lips on her neck, traveling, caressing. She shook the thought from her mind. She would have time to remember that, but not know.

“Can we come with you?” Gray asked, fervent.

“What? Absolutely not!” Claire declared without hesitation. “If those animals didn’t kill you then your mother would. And she’d kill me, too.” She mumbled out the last part.

“Does she know you guys are going?”

“No.” Claire said. For a moment no one said anything. Zach ceased his pacing, returning to his brother’s side.

“She’s going to kill you either way.” Zach said. Claire could already see so much of his father in him. She’d only known Scott for a few years before she fell out with her sister, but his mannerisms were all there in his son. Gray, on the other hand, was more like his mother. He was more emotional, more thorough in planning things out, and never did anything without analyzing every possible outcome. Hell, sometimes she thought Gray was more like herself than her sister. That was probably why Karen was so intent on getting her to be around Gray so often. He needed someone like him around. Zach was right. Karen would kill her no matter what, whether she told her about the plan to go back or not.

“We could tell her. After you’re already gone.” Gray offered. “So she can’t ask you to stay.”

Claire tried to clear the lump in her throat. She was sure they could see the tears welling in her eyes. Owen’s hand was there, squeezing her shoulder. Keeping her grounded.

“That would be great. Thank you.” Claire said. She didn’t need to say the rest.

“Well, talk to you later then. When you get back.” Gray said.

“You’ll be the first people we call.” Claire promised. “Bye.” She whispered, after the connection had already gone black. 

Claire moved sluggishly for the rest of the night, checking and re-checking what little they’d packed. Going over the list of things to do before they left. Everything was done. It was just her way of coping. Night fell and Owen drew her into bed, finally bringing her restless body to a stop. He took her over, laying her down and covering her in kisses. He started on her lips, consuming her, taking her breath from her. His rough hands travelled down her sides. Slowly, when they were both out of breath, he began to work his way down her body with his kisses. Down her neck, tickling her with his stubble. He grabbed the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head and resuming his way down her body. He sucked at her breasts, his strong hands playing with the one he couldn’t occupy with his hot breath. He pinched her nipples, both with his fingers and with his teeth. Claire ran her hands through his hair and let the sensations drift her mind off, to somewhere she didn’t have to worry about dinosaurs and losing the people she loved. Where she didn’t have to say goodbye.

The way he kissed his way down from there, down to the top of her lace panties, was slow. He was taking in her taste, her smell, the feel of her skin, so he would never forget it. Like he would never get the chance again. She nearly urged him to go faster, to simply devour her and leave nothing behind. But she allowed him to continue at his slow pace so she could try to remember the feel of his lips on every part of her body. His hands on her most sensitive parts.

He kissed every sliver of skin that was revealed as he pulled her panties over her hips. He paid no heed to where they landed, throwing them over his shoulder. He set to work, easing down her thighs first, inching closer and closer to the most sensitive spot of all. When he finally buried in, working his tongue on her, she was squirming under him. He moaned softly as he rolled the flat of his tongue over her, tasting her, sucking on her sensitive flesh. His hands around her hips kept her down and still he lingered. He tasted every inch of her, from where the soft folds of skin met, just above the pulsing point they knew from experience would send her over the edge on its own, to the wet entrance they’d spent most of their time getting to know each other so personally in. He worked her until he pushed her over the edge, arching her back sharply, stopping her breath. He kissed her less sensitive parts until she came back down to earth and he wrapped her back up in his arms, wiping her sweet juices from his face.

He picked her up, still squirming and hands only roaming more, and turned them around so he lay back against the pillows and she was perched in his lap. One hand snaked up her back to the back of her head, bringing her in so his lips landed on hers once more. The other hand worked its way down, back to her heat so he could line himself up, his throbbing erection eager to get inside of her. He did it slowly, allowing her to adjust to the pressure. Her pupils were blown open, gazing right into his own wide eyes as she slid right down to the base. He was as far inside of her as their bodies would allow and they still tried to dig deeper. Their hips, undulating to a slow, steady rhythm. They’d never gone this slow before. It had always been fits of burning passion, fistfuls of hair, pounding hips, a race to get to the finish line because if they didn’t they’d burn up. Now it was bittersweet, learning just what it felt like to go slow, to take it all in and savor it. There was no sharp pain of his hard cock slamming into her over and over, which she enjoyed so much. There would be no tender spots on her thighs, no bruises or scratches to account for. It was tender and soft and quiet; just breaths and sighs filling the air. The angle offered her stimulation on her clit, no extra work required. It was more pleasure than she would have expected from something this gentle.

Claire did most of the work, sliding herself back and forth on Owen’s lap, only just enough to feel him moving inside of her, yet not enough to risk having to reposition and reinsert. No interruptions. Just pleasure. They dove into each other’s mouths as they went, creeping slowly to the inevitable end. He held her against himself, her breasts pressing into his sweaty chest. His hand on her ass cheek gave occasional encouragement with soft squeezes. He filled her up on one end, then sucked the breath out of her on the other. It was hypnotic. As she felt herself nearing that mountain peak she reached around his back, digging her nails in just a little, just for good measure. Her orgasm came without a writhing fit, just little tremors as Owen held onto her, letting her breathe and taking in all the features of her face and the release visible there. She rode through it, her insides clenching around Owen, making the same back and forth from before even stronger on his senses. It was when a moan sent Claire’s bottom lip underneath her front teeth and he felt the urge to take it away from there that he was stopped by his own rocking orgasm. His hips tensed up, burying himself to the hilt inside of Claire and keeping him there as he came, hot and fast, into her. Knowing what was happening, Claire leaned into him and took his mouth again and they came back down, together, to their bed and their bodies and their senses coming off of overload.

Owen wanted nothing more than to keep her there as long as he could, to hold her in his arms until he didn’t have the energy to keep his eyes open, but he had to move her from his lap. He gently took his softening cock from her intense heat. He’d zapped himself of energy just doing that simple move and just laid where he was, Claire tucking herself into his side. Her head found its favourite spot in the crook of his neck, his arm wrapped around her, holding her close. They stayed, pretending sleep had already taken them away, long before it actually did. His heartbeat thumped away in his chest, right where Claire could hear it best. Her hand, on his chest, feeling the heat from his body. Her breath, warm and soft in the air surrounding them. He listened to it, letting it draw him into a trance just as his heartbeat did for her until they finally slipped into sleep together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Cannoli, I thought I'd given up on this one forever! I'm sorry this took so friggin long, but I encountered some logistical errors in my original plot outline I thought I couldn't fix and kind of left this thing to sit. I didn't really fix the geographical issues but I'm just going to write this thing through anyway and hope no one notices or cares.
> 
> Also, hooray for sex scenes I guess? That kind of came out of nowhere. This was supposed to be a T rated fic, but I've adjusted the rating accordingly. It's pretty safe to say, however, that there will be no more scenes like that in the rest of the fic. HERE, HAVE SOME REALLY INTENSE PLOT INSTEAD!
> 
> Also, side note, it's almost been a year since I finished my very first fic ever, Distract Me, which is coincidentally the "prequel" to this fic. Funny how things work out, isn't it? 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> -GG


End file.
